


His Fear

by DrarrySinful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fear, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySinful/pseuds/DrarrySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fears change after the war. Very short Drarry oneshot/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fear

“Hey Draco?”

  
Draco looked up from the books he was organizing and looked over at the doorway, where his boyfriend was peeking through, covered in dust. They were renovating the home that Harry had gotten from his Godfather, and while they were making slow progress, it was finally starting to feel more like a home.

“What do you need, Potter?” He asked in an exasperated tone, going back to his books.

Harry only snorted, he knew by now when Draco was just teasing him, “Well, Malfoy,” Harry arched a brow and crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. Draco hated when he did that, the way it made him look was Draco’s Achilles heel, and Harry knew it too, “I thought I heard something banging around in the attic while I was cleaning, and I was hoping you would take care of it so I can finish cleaning. But of course if that’s too much for you to handle…”

He shrugged and made to turn away, grinning when Draco grabbed him from behind around his waist, “You insufferable prat,” Draco complained, and he kissed Harry’s neck, “you know just how to push my buttons. Fine. I’ll take care of it for you.”

Harry turned his head to give Draco a kiss, before walking away and leaving Draco to make his way up to the attic and deal with whatever dark thing that the Blacks had stored up there.

At first, Draco found nothing, just some old boxes, some more books, a cabinet by the door, and a few old trunks. He waited for a few moments, listening for any of the thumping that Harry heard, before shrugging and deciding to got through the books instead. He could organize them in with the books in their Library if they were salvageable. 

“Draco”

He turned around, seeing Harry by the door, leaning on it with his arms crossed before pushing himself off the frame and coming closer. 

“Oh, hey Harry, I didn’t find–”

“You should have burned.”

That short phrase made Draco’s heart stop, “Excuse me?” that couldn’t be what he had heard. 

Harry’s face twisted into a look of hate, “I should have left you in the fire.”

“Harry, you don’t–”

“You deserved it,” Harry took another step forward, and Draco mimicked it in a step backwards, feeling like his heart might stop, “You know you deserved it. It’s all your fault.”

Draco’s back hit the wall, but Harry kept on advancing. 

“If you hadn’t let those Death Eaters into the school, Dumbledore wouldn’t have died.”

Draco shook his head, swallowing, “You said that he was going to die anywa–”

“You let the Death Eaters take over the school, Malfoy, it’s your fault they were inside during the war,” Harry grabbed him by his collar, “Everyone I love is dead because of you,” his hands wrapped themselves around Draco’s throat, “And the one person that I wish was dead survived, because I saved you from the fire.”

Harry started to squeeze, and Draco could do nothing to stop him, “You know you should have burned it that fire. I wish I had never saved you.”

And then Harry turned away, his hands became cold and clammy, the fingers that were wrapped around his throat lengthened, and Draco looked up to find himself looking not at Harry, but at a Dementor. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried, pointing his wand at the Boggart and blasting it back into the cabinet, slamming the door shut, and locking it. 

Harry looked at Draco with concern in his eyes, ignoring the flinch when he wrapped his shaking boyfriend in his arms and rested his cheek on top of the disheveled blond hair. 

“I should have burned.”

“No Draco, because I wouldn’t have been able to live without you.”


End file.
